That One C in Science
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: The story of Jamie getting his one and only C in science, as mentioned in season 1 episode 10, After Hours. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with my school play and getting through the aftermath of 7x08, I'm still not fully composed. Is it just me or does anybody else think they're dating in secret? I don't know, but this idea popped into my head after watching an episode from season one and I was surprised to see nobody had written this yet(at least that I could find), so I decided to go for it. I really hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and if you guys have any one-shot ideas for me, I would love to hear them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters**

" _Hey, Dad, you got a minute?"_

" _I haven't seen that look on your face since you brought home a "C" in science."_

" _You remember everything."_

" _It was the only "C" you ever got."_

xxBBxx

The sun was setting beautifully over Bay Ridge on a windy September evening. The weather over the past week had been magnificent, a pleasant breeze signalling the transition into autumn for New York City. No major problems had rocked the world of the Reagans. It seemed to be an absolutely perfect day.

Well, except for one thing.

At twelve years old, Jamie Reagan was a definite people-pleaser. He just wanted people to be happy, and that meant they had to be happy with him. There was a slew of expectations in the Reagan family, one of them being grades. He had heard the wrath of his parents at times previously for his siblings bringing home bad grades, but to this day he had never gotten anything lower than an 85%. On anything.

Until now.

On the bus ride home, all Jamie could think about was the yelling and disappointed look he knew he would see on his mom and dad's faces when they saw it. Maybe he could hide it, yeah that would work. He could hide it until the retake scores were in, which he knew he would do better on. Regardless, he cursed himself for getting to this point in the first place.

Jamie flashed back to that morning, just two days ago when he walked into his science class. On the board in big letters said "Test today! We'll be starting right after the bell so be prepared."

Fear had set inside of him immediately. There was a test? Jamie couldn't believe he forgot. Frustrated, he checked his planner to see if he had written it down. He had. So how did he forget there was a test?

Sighing, Jamie thought back to the previous night to see if he could figure it out. And he did. He had been getting ready to do his studying when his sister had asked everyone to come downstairs for a big announcement. Once everyone had made it down, Erin had put out her hand, showing off the sparkly new engagement ring on her finger.

The family had spent the rest of the evening celebrating the engagement, leaving Jamie completely distracted from the test he was to take the following morning.

He studied regularly every night so that everything stuck, so he hoped that just maybe he would be able to ace it based on what he remembered. He couldn't be more wrong.

Two days passed, and Jamie waited anxiously for the grading of the tests to be finished, as teachers always refused to show anybody anything until every single person has taken it and they've all been graded.

The morning they got them back, their science teacher was standing in the front of the classroom, a stack of papers in his hand.

"Most of you did fairly well, a few not so much. But retakes will be available starting next Monday, so don't be concerned." The teacher began to walk throughout the room, dispersing the papers.

Jamie was nearly hyperventilating with anxiety, he could feel it in his heart that it wasn't good. As the teacher set the paper on his desk, upside down, Jamie nearly passed out.

"Here you go, Jamison."

"Thank you sir."

Slowly, Jamie flipped the paper over. He nearly threw up. Right at the top in bright red ink was a big 77%.

"A C?" He silently asked himself. Never in his life had he ever gotten a C. He could already hear his father yelling at him for his poor work. He stuffed the paper in his backpack and allowed himself to get on with the rest of the day.

xxBBxx

Once the bus stopped at his stop, he reluctantly pushed himself up off of the seat and got out of the bus, seeing his mother waving at him from their house down the street. Smiling, he walked to the house and gave her a quick hug.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"Uh, good ma." Jamie gave her a small smile and hurried upstairs to hide the test paper before anybody found it.

That night at dinner Jamie was silent, causing his parents to both look at him in worry. When Mary finally looked to Frank for help, Frank just gave her a look that said he'd take care of it.

xxBBxx

When Jamie was about to go to bed, there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said.

His father came in the room and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey son. How are you doing?"

"I'm good dad, what's this about?"

"You were awfully silent at dinner tonight, your mother and I were concerned. Is there something going on? You know you can tell me anything son."

The look on Jamie's face confirmed his suspicions that his youngest was hiding something. He looked sad and nervous at the same time.

"You're going to be mad at me." Jamie whispered.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it Jamison. Now come on, you know you can't fool this detective."

Sighing, Jamie got off of his bed and opened his dresser drawer, pulling out the partially crumpled test paper. He reluctantly handed it to his father, before putting his head down in shame.

Frank turned the paper over and resisted the urge to laugh. "This is what you're so upset about?" Jamie nodded in response.

Frank put an arm around his son and led him to the bed, sitting him down gently. "Jamie. All of your siblings have brought home far worse grades than this many more times. This is your first C ever son. We don't expect you to always be perfect, everybody makes mistakes alright? Just make sure you study better next time, we don't want too many of these."

"So, you're not mad at me?" Asked Jamie.

Frank shook his head. "No, not at all. I know you always try your best. Get a good night's sleep son." With that, he kissed Jamie's head and left the room quietly.

Jamie smiled, feeling much more relaxed. Now that that was over, he pulled out his science book and began studying. He still planned on retaking that test, and this time he was going to ace it.

 **Author's Note: Alright well there's a little something to cheer you guys up today. I hope you liked this little one-shot, and let me know in the reviews if you have any other one-shot ideas for me, I'd love to have them. Please read and review, until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
